


A Work of Art

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Weeks ago, Savannah had suggested that she and Derek go to the National Gallery of Art. Derek wasn’t much of an art guy, so he convinced Penelope and Spencer to go with them. Penelope wasn’t really much of an art girl either, but Spencer was excited to go - for the coming year they were going to have a Photography Revisited exhibition that he was truly interested in seeing, as well as a section for Nineteenth Century French artists that he always loved.

The four of them drove together, and Spencer and Savannah ended up talking about the various exhibits at the museum while Derek and Penelope ended up on another tangent. As they walked into the museum, Derek and Savannah walked arm-in-arm, with Derek smiling warmly at Savannah’s excitement. Spencer reached out his arm for Penelope, and they as well walked around the museum, stopping periodically to enjoy whatever they happened to be looking at.

At some point, Savannah and Derek began to pull away, while Spencer told Penelope all about the photographers of the exhibit. “Robert Meyerhoff and Rheda Becker have actually changed the course of photography through their experimentation. This wing of the museum has been under construction for a while,” he rambled, with Penelope listening intently. She playfully ribbed at him for his ramblings on more than one occasion, but she was always interested in what he had to say. “Since its reopening, their photos have joined those of Thomas Demand, Hiroshi Sugimoto and Jeff Wall.”

“You'll have to introduce me to their work sometime, 187,” she said, “I’ve never heard of them.” 

One photo in particular caught both of their gazes, and apparently that of someone else. A young woman was standing on the other side of Penelope, so Spencer didn’t want to stare - or ignore his friend - but he couldn’t help but notice the the way the lights of the exhibit bounced off the delicate waves of hair that were washing over her shoulder. She was wearing a royal blue top that complemented her skin tone. The lights could easily wash out the color in one’s skin, but hers shone brightly. He hoped that as he and Penelope moved through the museum, he could get a closer glimpse of the woman that was enraptured by the works of art around her. The delicate curve of her shoulder had caught his attention as they’d entered the room, and she was still staring at the same photo - that of light shining through the treetops. When he and Penelope passed her to move to another room, he noticed a contented smile on her face.

Room by room, Spencer continued to educate Penelope on various artists, but for some reason he couldn’t get his mind off the beautiful woman in the photography exhibit. Their last stop was going to be at one of the museum’s ongoing exhibits, Nineteenth-Century French Artists; they had a lot of Monet’s paintings, which were some of his favorites. Although he couldn’t wait to lay his eyes on some of his favorite works, he was a little saddened that he hadn’t seen the woman again.

“I’m going to go use the little girls’ room and then I’ll meet you back here, okay, Boy Genius?” she said, making her way to the bathroom. Savannah and Derek were outside in the museum’s sculpture garden, so he turned the corner and made his way into the room by himself. 

Before the beautiful and delicate works of Monet, Spencer saw the woman he’d laid eyes on earlier, except this time, he saw a full view of her. Her hair was slightly wavy, cascading over her shoulders and the royal blue top that highlighted her deep brown eyes. Brown-eyed girls never got enough attention - but hers were beautiful. Suddenly, she turned her attention from the Monet painting The Bridge of Argenteuil and met his gaze; he hadn’t realized he was staring so intently.  
“Hello,” she smiled. “Do you like Monet too? He’s one of my favorites.”

He hadn’t intended to say what came out of his mouth - it just kind of happened. “One of mine too, but I was actually too busy looking at you.”  
She blushed, looking down at her foot and shuffling them back and forth. “You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?” she asked, extending her hand and asking for his name.

“I’m Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid. You?”

“I’m Y/N,” she replied, turning toward the opening door where Penelope was sidling in. The slightly coy look in her eye changed to one of disappointment. She must’ve thought Penelope was his girlfriend.

“Hi, I’m Penelope,” she said. “Spencer’s friend from work.” He was thankful she slipped that in - he didn’t want Y/N thinking he was there with someone else.

Her look became hopeful again. “Hi, Penelope. I was just talking to Spencer about my love of Monet, but apparently he was distracted.”

“Oh, really?” Penelope said, knowing exactly what he was distracted by. Y/N was still staring at Spencer, so Penelope made her way across the room to another painting, winking at Spencer as she did so.

“Y/N,” he said quietly, making sure that Penelope was out of earshot. “Would you maybe want to grab a drink sometime? Maybe outside I’ll be able to focus a little more and we can talk about Monet.”

“That would be great,” she laughed, glancing at Penelope from the corner of her eye. “I think your friend is excited for you.”

Spencer turned his head to see Penelope gently bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. When she turned around, she couldn’t hide her smile, causing both Y/N and Spencer to blush. “She’s always excited,” Spencer laughed. “By tonight, everyone we know will know that I asked you out.”


End file.
